


Heritage

by The100fan4everxx



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Billie has a daughter Maya, Demons, Doesn't follow comic events, F/M, Halliwells, Henry Jr. isn't adopted and he has powers, Next Gen, Warlocks, Whitelighters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100fan4everxx/pseuds/The100fan4everxx
Summary: It's been almost 20 years since the ultimate battle, ever since then the Underworld has been in a power struggle. Finally it's been narrowed down to two demons both as evil as each other with one thing in common: They want to kill the charmed ones and their children. Follow the children of the charmed ones as they face the challenges of being magical: the good and the bad.
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

One of the worst storms San Francisco had ever had was currently sending the city into turmoil. The horrendous storm had been non stop for the past 2 days. Almost nobody had been able to get to work and the seas and lakes were almost overflowing into the city with the amount of rain they had recieved.

23 year old, Wyatt Halliwell, was stood outside the Halliwell Manor, soaking wet with a takeout bag in his hand. He was pounding his fists against the door rapidly.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Wyatt's 54 year old mother Piper called as she made her way to the door. The second she opened the door Wyatt leaped inside.

"Where's the fire?" Wyatt's 22 year old brother Chris asked as he walked over to his mother and brother.

"Have you seen the weather? There's no way Aunt Phoebe's getting home tomorrow" Wyatt said as he handed his mother the takeout bag.

Piper peered into the bag. "You got chinese food? I thought we agreed on Sushi"

"The sushi place was closed. Almost everywhere is closed" Wyatt replied as he hung his drilling wet Jacket on the coat peg.

The three of them made their way into the kitchen where Piper had already set the table. She began to divide the Chinese food onto plates.

"Can't Coop just beam Aunt Phoebe here?" Chris questioned.

"Teleporting in that weather is practically suicide" Wyatt told his brother.

Chris sighed. "So they're staying for another night"

Wyatt chuckled. "I'd say at least another 2"

"It's good to have more girls in the house. Melinda and I are outnumbered by you two and your father" Piper contributed as she poured sauce over the rice.

"It could be worse" Wyatt reasoned. "Prue and Aunt Phoebe could be here too"

Chris laughed and Piper gave them both a look of warning.

Wyatt's youngest sibling 19 year old Melinda and his cousins 17 year old Parker and 13 year old Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I could smell Chinese food" Melinda announced then she turned to Parker. "Told you it wasn't gonna be sushi"

Paarker ignored her cousin and took a seat at the table.

"Have you talked to mom today, Aunt Piper?" Peyton asked her eldest Aunt.

"No. I haven't been able to get any signal due to the storm" Piper replied. "She'll be fine, sweetie. Don't worry"

Peyton smiled uncertainly at Piper and took a seat next to Parker.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does_

_see I've already too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Lola Flanery as Peyton Halliwell**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

* * *

49 year old Paige Matthews and 40 year old Billie Jenkins are sat on a sofa together in the apartment Paige shares with her husband and their 3 children.

""I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Paige reassured Billie as she placed a comforting hand on Billie's arm.

"These dreams, Paige, they're so real it's like Christy is actually right in front of me. Every night she's there in flames burning she's begging me to help her but I'm bound. My hands are tied literally and I have to watch until she turns to ashes then after that happens I wake up" Billie explained.

"Look, Billie, in 4 days it will be the 20 year anniversary of Christy's death, these dreams must be a way of you subconciously punishing yourself for what happened" Paige replied.

"What if it's a sign or a warning?" Billie questioned. "What if it means she's coming back or somethings gonna change. Maybe someones gonna alter the past or something"

Paige let out a small sigh. "Billie, you're rambling... Christy is gone and there is no way for her to come back. I know that's hard for you to hear even after all this time but you have to accept. The only way you can get these dreams to stop is if you forgive yourself and let go of all the regret and guilt"

"How do I do that?" Billie asked.

"Only you know the answer to that, honey" Paige told her.

The front door slammed shut and Paige's dripping wet 18 year old, Henry Mitchell Jr "Junior" entered the living room.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Billie" Junior greeted them.

Paige smiled at him. "Hi, honey. I take it the storm hasn't calmed yet?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm gonna go shower" Junior informed her before leaving the room to do so.

Billie stood up. "I should probably get going. Maya will be wondering where I am"

Paige nodded then the two women shared a hug.

"Try forgive yourself it'll help" Paige advised Billie. "You can't spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for how Christy ended up"

Billie smiled appreciatively at Paige. "Thanks, Paige. For everything"

Paige smiled back at her. "Anytime"

Billie gave Paige another smile before making her way toward the door.

* * *

19 year olds Prue Halliwell II, Katalina "Kat" Mitchell and Tamora Mitchell are fighting 2 demons in an alleyway.

Prue is taking cover behind a bin due to the fact she has no active powers.

Kat and Tamora are out in the open battling a demon each.

Kat's demon threw an energy ball at her. "Energy ball" Kat called and the Energy Ball orbed in her hand then she threw it at the Demon and he erupted in flames.

Tamora's demon sent her flying backwards with aerokenesis. She orbed before she could hit off a building and reappeared behind the demon.

The demon took a step toward Kat just before Tamora flicked her wrists at him and blew him up.

Prue came out from behind the bin. "In my vision there were three"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Well when the third one wants to come out to play, Tammy and I are more than willing to oblige"

"Damn right we are" Tamora agree as she and Kat walked over to their cousin.

"I really need an active power other than beaming" Prue groaned. "I'm fed up of just watching from the sidelines I wanna kick some demon ass"

"Maybe you should go to self defence lessons" Kat suggested.

Tamora let out a groan as she attempted to run her hand through her wet knotted hair. "This storms needs to stop. There's no way we're gonna be able to keep vanquishing demons in it"

"You did fine" Prue stated. "And self defence classes aren't exactly gonna help me defeat demons who can teleport, create fire and energy balls and throw me about like a doll"

"It helped your mom" Kat reminded her then she frowned. "And we did not do fine. It took at least 10 minutes longer than usual to vanquish them"

"Time is everything. The longer we spend on vanquishing one demon gives other demons more time to kill innocents" Tamora added.

"You two are a literal combination of Aunt Piper and your mother" Prue told them. "It's crazy"

The thunder began to rumble louder.

"You're driving" Kat told Prue as she passed her car keys.

"Why me? It's your car we brought" Prue responded.

"Because we had to fight those demons and you didn't" Kat retorted then she gave Prue a light shove to get her to start walking. "Also because Tam is a terrible driver and I can't control my road rage especially not in this weather"

Prue sighed and continued walking with her cousin.

The bin Prue was hiding behind dissapeared and in it's spot appearead a third demon. "Foolish witches" he muttered before flaming out.

* * *

It was morning in San Francisco although with the dark skies and the rain pouring from them it looked more like night.

50 year old Henry Mitchell was sat at his kitchen table drinking coffee. Junior was sat across from him. Tamora was sat next to Junior. Paige was making Pancakes while Kat was making toast.

"How is it even possible for a storm to last this long?" Junior questioned.

Henry shrugged. "The world is a mystery, son"

Junior turned to his mother. "Do you think it's demonic?"

"I mean it is possible but I highly doubt it" Paige told him.

Junior nodded then he grabbed the jug of Orange Juice and poured some into a cup.

Tamora exchanged a glance with Kat before tapping into her telepathy.

 _"Kat, the demon lastnight had aerokenesis. That's elemental but it's also related to weather_ "

Kat looked at Tamora in realisation. _"You're right! We have got to talk to Prue, see if we can try track down the third demon_ "

"Girls!" Paige yelled. "How many times have I told you using telepathy in front of others is rude"

"Sorry" Tamora apologised.

"Yeah. Sorry" Kat murmured.

Paige placed 2 pancakes on Junior's plate then she placed 2 on Tamora's plate.

"Where were you two lastnight?" Paige asked her daughters.

"Just hanging at Prue's" Kat lied. "She didn't wanna be alone during the storm. You know how she is"

"You should have brought her back here to stay" Paige replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Speaking of Prue, i totally forgot we promised to help her renovate!" Tamora exclaimed.

"Renovate?" Junior repeated. "I never heard about that"

"Neither did I" Paige said as she looked at her duaghters suspiciously.

"She was keeping it a secret" Kat blurted.

"From Aunt Phoebe, you know how she gets and Uncle Coop is just as bad. She knew as soon as she mentioned it that Aunt Phoebe would have catalogues coming out of her ears. Uncle Coop would try make it a love themed renovation and Aunt Piper would get Leo to make sure it was extra safe and you would be getting dad to make sure the stores she chose to use were legit" Tamora elaborated.

"We only do that because we care about all of you" Paige argued. "And we only did that with Wyatt"

"You tried to do it with Chris too when you thought he might be moving out" Kat reminded her mother.

"Well I suppose you two had better go help your cousin" Paige said. "No time like the present"

Kat buttered a slice of toast and threw the other in the bin. Tamora took a bite of her first pancake then stood up.

"Wait" Henry called. "How is she renovating in this storm?"

"She has paint" Tamora told him. "Lots of it. The paint store next to her did a closing sale"

Henry nodded. "Alright. Be careful out there"

"We will" Kat assured him then the twins left the kitchen. They made their way to the front door and the moment they got outside they grinned at each other.

"I can't believe we actually pulled that off" Kat beamed. "You're lying skills have significantly improven"

"I've had a lot of practice" Tamora said gaining a strange look from Kat. "I've had to keep lying to Derek about where I'm going"

"Having a mortal boyfriend sucks huh?" Kat retorted.

"You don't know the half of it" Tamora replied as she got in her car.

* * *

There had been a power struggle in the Underworld for the past 20 years. Ever since the Charmed ones had defeated the Ultimate Power and took out Dumain and the Triad with them. Finally after all those years the role of the next source had been narrowed down to 2 demons.

The more Powerful of the two was Xavier, a demon who possessed extreme manipulation and firepowers. He had the power to turn an entire city crazy and he also had the power to burn an entire city to ashes. Xavier was much younger in comparison to the other demons, he'd only lived 40 years as opposed to the majority of demons who had lived over 100 years.

The less Powerful of the two was Anchor, he had lived almost 200 years and had gained respect from many demons. He possessed the ability to shapeshift into any object or person and he possessed Atmokenesis the control of the weather.

Xavier was stood with his two most trusted men Clark and Theo.

"Clark, what did you learn from the traitor Zacharias?" Xavier queried.

"Anchor plans to kill the eldest and youngest of the charmed ones children then after murderinf those two he'll kill their mothers. After that he'll kill the whitelighter charmed one and take the remainder of the childrens powers. He'll dispose of the Jenkins witch too" Clark informed his master.

"Am I to assume he does not know of my plans with the Jenkins Witch?" Xavier questioned.

Clark nodded. "Anchor has no idea of the dreams"

"Good" Xavier replied. "She breaks more and more every night. When Billie inevitably brings back Christy they can defeat the charmed ones once and for all. Then we take the twice blessed boy and take all of his powers before killing him"

Theo stepped forward. "And the rest, sire?"

"Will go after Billie and Christy. Then I shall manipulate the weakest of them all into believing Anchor did it. They will go after and vanquish him. I'll become Source" Xavier explained.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris are stood on top of Golden Gate Bridge talking with Kyle Brody.

"What do you mean the Elders want to assign us a whitelighter?" Chris snapped. "We already have 6 in the family. Two of which can heal"

"Look, boys, I only know what they tell me. They sense a threat. Danger. They want to make sure you are as protected as you can be. All of you" Kyle responded.

"What danger?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. Like I said I know only what they tell me" Kyle repeated.

"We have two witches with foresight in the family. Neither have seen this 'Danger' you speak of" Wyatt stated.

"Your new whitelighter is called Ethan. He's been watching you guys for the past weeks. Specifically Kat and Tamora" Kyle informed them.

"Why Kat and Tamora?" Wyatt questioned.

"Because they have been vanquishing demons as if it were a hobbie. They scry for evil and go to it. As well as acting on Prue's premonitions" Kyle explained.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us" Chris complained.

"This weather is not natural" Kyle told them.

"Are you saying this is demonic?" Wyatt asked.

"Kat and Tamora already worked it out" Kyle said before orbing back up to the Elders

"Looks like it's time for some family bonding" Wyatt joked.

"Great" Chris muttered.

"Try dodge the light" Wyatt instructed his brother before orbing off the bridge. Chris inhaled deeply before following his brother.

* * *

Tamora and Kat are sat on Prue's living room floor scrying for evil. Prue is sat on her sofa watching them.

"That isn't gonna work" Prue told them.

"We do it all the time" Tamora replied. "It does work"

"It really does" Kat agreed.

"Not when you're looking for a specific demon" Prue stated. "We have nothing that belongs to him"

Kat sighed. "She's right, Tam. We're just gonna be vanquishing random demons. Again"

"It stops them from killing our future innocents. Think of how many attacks we've helped to prevent. How many lives we've saved" Tamora responded indignantly.

Wyatt orbed in. Chris orbed in seconds after him.

"Wyatt, Chris, what are you doing here?" Kat asked her eldest cousins.

"We just talked to Kyle. He told us you two have been demon hunting" Chris answered.

"Yeah? So?" Tamora retorted.

"So?" Wyatt repeated. "We're a family, Tammy. We hunt demons together. Chris and I we could have been helping you. Mellie could have helped you. Junior too"

"We don't need help. We're doing just fine on our own" Tamora argued.

"What if you come up against an upper level demon?" Chris asked Tamora.

"Then we do what we can to vanquish his ass and if we fail then we use a power stripping potion on him" Tamora said confidently.

"How do you know you won't be killed before you can do that?" Wyatt countered.

Tamora smirked. "I can blast whatever he throws at me then orb out"

Wyatt frowned. "If he attacks you from behind?"

"I'l sense him coming and orb out" Tamora resonded.

"This is an obsession, Tamora. An unhealthy one" Chris scolded his cousin. "You need to stop it now before it gets any worse"

"It's hardly an obsession, Chris" Tamora snapped. "You are so neurotic"

"Enough" Wyatt yelled making them all look at him. "Kitty, Tammy, you were right the weather is to do with the demon so we're gonma have to lure him out. Tam, any future demons you plan on vanquishing you tell me not just Kat, okay?"

"Okay" Tamora gave in.

"So how do we lure the demon?" Prue asked.

"Demon? Surely there are more than one" Chris said with raised eyebrows.

"There were 3. We got 2" Kat told her cousin.

"Great" Wyatt beamed. "That's how we're gonna lure them out. Chris and I will orb down to the underworld demanding to know who fought our little cousins. Tammy you'll be with us cloaked then when the demon comes out Chris and I will distract him long enough for you to grab him and bring him back here where Kat will be waiting with crystals and Prue with a truth spell"

"I've to write a truth spell?" Prue questioned.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Wyatt retorted. "Come on Prue you are amazing at writing spells"

Prue sighed. "Fine. Just hurry up about it"

* * *

Billie is sat on her room floor muttering to herself.

"Please Christy just leave me alone" She pleads. "I tried so hard to prove that you had at least a little bit of good inside of you but you wouldn't listen. I turned against the people who took me and became my family for you. I even used Piper's son for you. I did all of that and you tried to kill me. What was I supposed to have done?"

18 year old Maya Jenkins is stood at the door watching her mother breakdown. She entered the room carefully trying not to make too much noise.

"Mom? Mom whatever you're seeing it isn't real" Maya reassured her mother.

Billie did not respond to Maya and continued her muttering. "Christy, I love you. I always loved you. I still love you and I miss you everyday"

Maya watches in horror. "Mom! Aunt Christy is dead. It isn't real!"

"If I could take it back I would" Billie continued. "I never wanted to kill you"

"Aunt Paige" Maya called. Paige did not appear.

"Aunt Paige, please" Maya pleaded. "It's an emergency"

Paige orbed in wet with messed up hair and noticed Billie immediately.

"How long has she been like this?" Paige asked the girl whom she regarded as a niece.

"I don't know. I only got back like a half hour ago. So before then. I thought she was just sleep talking but then I heard her yell. She thinks she's talking to Christy. Dead Aunt Christy" Maya responded.

Paige kneeled down in front of Billie and shook her lightly. Billie let out a loud gasp and her eyes widened. "Paige? What happened?"

"I think you projected yourself into your dream" Paige told her.

"Oh no" Billie whispered then she looked up at her daughter. "I didn't hurt you did I? Oh god please don't say I did"

"You didn't" Maya clarified. "The only person that got hurt was you"

Paige helped Billie up to her feet. "I guess you didn't find a way to forgive yourself"

"Forgive herself?" Maya questioned.

"I think these dreams is your moms subconciousness punishing herself for what happened to Christy" Paige explained.

"But why now?" Maya asked. "It hasn't happened before"

"It's almost the 20 year anniversary" Paige stated. "I guess that triggered it"

"I did forgive myself or at least I thought I did" Billie told them.

"I can stay here tonight" Paige offered. "Make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Could you please" Maya replied hopefully.

Paige nodded and gave Maya a smile.

Billie turned to Paige. "You don't have to-"

"No arguments!" Paige interrupted. "I'm staying. Now let's pick a good movie"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper Halliwell was pacing up and down the hallway of the Halliwell Manor as she talked to her younger sister, 51 year old Phoebe Halliwell on the phone.

"Phoebe, the girls are fine" Piper repeated for what felt like the hundreth time. "Yes I'm sure"

Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt, walker over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is that Phoebe?"

Piper nodded then she put the call on loud speaker and Phoebe's voice filled the room. "I mean i know you're taking care of them. Of course you are but I just worry about them. Especially Parker she's so quiet and shy. She barely talks to Coop and I and she has no friends. Am I just being an overreactive parent or is it something worth worrying about because-"

"She can certainly talk" Leo whispered into his wifes ear.

Piper smirked. "Yes she can"

"Prue was always so outgoing but not Parker and I'm worried that Peyton might turn out the same. I was talking to Coop about taking Parker to a psychiatrist but he doesn't think it's nec-"

"Phoebe" Piper cut in. "I think it's you that has to go to the psychiatrist. Parker's fine, okay? She's a little shy but so was I. My only friends were my sisters and I grew out of that when I went to college. It's just a teenage phase"

"You really think so?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah I-"

The thunder became increasingly louder and more lightning started to strike. The call ended.

Piper sighed. "The line is dead again"

Leo took Piper's hand and led her into the kitchen.

Parker is sat at the top of the stairs with tear filled eyes.

* * *

_I am the son, I am the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does_

_see I've already waited too long and all my hope is gone_

**Starring:**

**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**

**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**

**Danielle Campbell as Tamora & Kat Mitchell**

**Stephen R. McQueen as "Junior"**

**Victoria Justice as Prue Halliwell**

**Lucy Hale as Melinda Halliwell**

**With:**

**Sofia Carson as Parker Halliwell**

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**

**Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews**

**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt**

**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (Voice Only)**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**

**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins**

**Peyton List as Maya Jenkins**

**Dylan Sprouse as Clark**

**Henry Ian Cusick as Anchor**

**Marnette Paterson as Christy Jenkins**

**Logan Lerman as Theo**

**Wyatt Nash as Xavier**

**Lily Collins as Oracle**

* * *

Kat was pacing up and down the apartment, Prue was sat on the sofa watching her as they wait for Wyatt, Chris and Tamora to return with the demon.

"I think something went wrong" Kat said in a timid voice much unlike her usual tone.

"Maybe they went to the wrong end of the underworld" Prue suggested. "Your mom told me that no matter where you go down there it looks the same and it's like walking endless circles"

Kat nodded taking Prue's words into consideration. "I hope you're right"

"Me too" Prue murmured.

Kat began trying to sense Tamora again and let out a scream of frustration when she couldn't sense her.

"You know you can't sense anyone down there" Prue stated. "You're wasting your time, Kat"

"I'm trying to find my sister. They've been gone almost 3 hours, Tammy's cloaking might have worn off" Kat snapped before closing her eyes and once again trying to sense her sister.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris are roaming the pits of the underworld in search of any demon they could find.

"Tam, you still with us?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Tamora's voice echoed.

"No idea" Chris replied. "You can't be talking anymore. Stay quiet until we get back to Prue's"

"Ouch" Chris cried before moving his hand to rub his arm. "Screw you, Tammy"

Footsteps can be heard approaching the brothers and their invisible cousin.

Wyatt and Chris exchanged a look before walking toward the sound of the footsteps.

Wyatt and Chris stopped walking when they saw a group of six demons stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of the demons sneered.

"Death" Wyatt replied before thrusting his palms towards the demons. His hand movement unleashes his toward and blasted 4 of the demons into smithereens.

Chris used his telekinesis to hoist one of the two remaining demons into the air and hold him there. Wyatt formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at the demon Chris had lifted into the air. The demon instantly turnt to flames and his ashes fell to the ground.

The remaining demon, Theo, Xavier's most trusted man, tried to shimmer out but Wyatt held out his hand and the demon was prevented from shimmering out.

"What do you want?" Theo asked them sounding slightly scared.

"We want to know who sent demons to fight our cousins" Wyatt told him. "We're Halliwells"

"I-i don't know" Theo stammered putting on an act for the brothers.

"Bullshit" Chris spat. "Tell us or you can join your friends"

Theo gave no response. Wyatt formed another energy ball and aimed it at the demon. "Last chance"

"It must have been Anchor!" Theo exclaimed. "He's trying to become the next source"

"Where is this Anchor?" Wyatt questioned putting out the energy ball.

"I can take you to him" Theo offered.

Wyatt nodded and Theo started to walk. Wyatt followed after him.

"Wyatt this could be a trap" Chris stated.

"I guess we'll find out" Wyatt responded as he continued to follow Theo.

* * *

_Billie was at magic school in the room where the Triad had once been staring at a scorch mark in the floor that was made when she deflected the fire cloud her sister threw at her._

_The scorch mark dissapeared and Christy appeared behind Billie. She leaned in next to her sisters ear and yelled "Murderer!"_

_Billiie turned round suddenly and stared at her sister in shock. "Christy?"_

_"That's right, Billie. The only place I exist is your dreams now" Christy sneered._

_"Christy, I am so sorry" Billie apologised as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I never wanted any of this"_

_"You think I did? I spent my life in a cave and when I finally got out my own sister betrayed me and killed me" Christy retorted._

_"You left me no choice" Billie stated. "Paige, Phoebe and Piper they're good witches and they always have been. Killing them would have been the worst thing to ever happen to the magical community"_

_Christ laughed manically. "They turned their back on the magical community. Remember the leprechauns?"_

_"You mean you and Dumain put them under spells" Billie countered._

_"We did that because we needed you on our side" Christy argued. "You were my sister and I needed you"_

_"You only wanted me so you could kill the sisters" Billie accused her sister._

_"No I wanted you because I loved you. I still do, Billie" Christy responded. "I need you"_

_"I love you too, Christy, but you're gone" Billie replied._

_"What if I could come back?" Christy said._

_Billie stared at Christy in confusion. "What do you-"_

Billie woke up with her heart pounding. Paige and Maya were on either side of her.

"You were talking in your sleep again" Maya informed Billie.

"Yeah. I had a crazy dream" Billie told her daughter.

"Christy again?" Paige questioned.

Billie nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower" she said before leaving the room.

"There's something seriously messed up about this" Maya said to Paige. "Mom has never had these dreams before"

"They'll stop soon" Paige reassured Maya as she placed an arm around the girls shoulder.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were still following Theo through the Underworld.

"Right here" Theo announced as he pointed out Anchor among a group of demons. Wyatt lunged forward showing himself to the demons. Theo shimmered out.

"Wyatt Halliwell" Anchor said stepping toward the twice blessed. "I have heard much about you"

"You sent demons after my cousins" Wyatt spat. "I thought after how many of the demons you lodt to my mother ans Aunts you would know not to mess with the witches of the Warren Line"

Anchor smirked at Wyatt. "I admire your bravery, perhaps in another world we're frends"

Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at the demon stood closest to Anchor. The demon turned to ashes.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Anchor replied.

Another demon stepped forward and threw a fireball at Wyatt. Chris came forward and deflected the fireball back to the demon killing him.

The rest of the demons besides Anchor all began to attack the brothers. Chris was using his telekinesis to deflect all fireballs and energy balls flung at him.

Tamora was blasting demons who were completely unaware who was doing it.

Wyatt took this as an opportunity to go after Anchor. Wyatt formed an energy ball and threw it at Anchor, it hit him in the chest and he staggered back. Wyatt threw another energy ball at him which knocked him to the ground.

More demons began to shimmer in as Chris and Tamora who was no longer invisible battled them.

Wyatt threw a third energy ball at Anchor which hit him in the stomach. Anchor reachsd down to touch his stomach and saw that his fingers came back red. He was wounded.

As Wyatt prepared to throw a fourth energyball at Anchor one of the other demons caught him off guard and a fireball hit his shoulder burning his flesh, he fell to the ground. Tamora and Chris ran over to him.

The group of demons walked toward them. Tamora grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed out with him. Chris vanquished one more demon then orbed after them.

* * *

Kat was still pacing up and down. Prue was sat on the edge of the sofa biting her nails.

The familiar blue and white lights appear and Kat acted immediately. "Crystals circle" she yelled then the crystals appeared around the now visible Wyatt and Tamora locking them in a crystal cage.

Chris orbed in. "What the hell, Kat? Wyatt's hurt"

"Crystal" Kat yelled and one of the crystals orbed into her hand freeing her cousin and sister.

"We're gonna have to call Aunt Paige" Prue said.

"No" Wyatt groaned. "If mom and our aunts find out we're fighting demons they'll kill us"

"Kat and I can heal him" Tamora announced. "Well probably"

"How?" Chris and Prue asked at the same time.

"Well we can tap into each others powers and we have telepathy" Tamora stated.

"Yeah? So?" Chris questioned as he grew impatient.

"Maybe our powers together are strong enough to heal Wyatt" Tamora suggested.

Kat nodded and she kneeled down next to Wyatt and Tamora. She took Tamora's hand and held it tightly then they both closed their eyes and held their hands over Wyatt's wound. The gold glow came from Tamora's hand and Wyatt's wound dissapeared.

"It worked" Chris said in amazment.

"It did?" Tamora questioned as she opened her eyes and peered at Wyatt's non existent wound.

Chris chuckled. "Maybe I should trust your instincts more often"

Prue went over to her window and opened the curtains revealing a storm free San Francisco.

"Finally" Kat muttered. "How did you vanquish him?"

"We didn't" Wyatt admitted as Tamora helped him up. "I did injure him though. Maybe it weakened him"

"He had a hell of a lot of demons behind him" Chris stated. "I'll check the book later and see if I can find anything on him"

* * *

Melinda is sat at a table in a cafe with her 21 year old boyfriend, Hunter, they both have milkshakes.

"I thought that storm would never end" Melinda said. "I was actually starting to think it was demonic"

"Thank god it wasn't, right?" Hunter replied before sipping his milkshake. "I mean if demons had control of the weather they could just kill us with acid rain and lighting"

Melinda looked to 3 tabkes down from where she and Hunter were sat and caught a man staring at her. When the man noticed she had caught looked away.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he noticed Melinda's suspicious expression. "Mel?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Melinda told him. "Uncle Coop beamed Aunt Phoebe home almost right after the storm stopped so I have my room back to myself finally"

Hunter laughed. "Parker still not talking to anyone?"

Melinda shook her head. "I heard her talk to Peyton a few times. She says a few words to me and she spoke to my mom a couple times but that was it"

"Did something happen to her as a kid?" Hunter questioned.

"No she never gained any powers. Not even her cupid ones. I guess she always felt like the odd one out" Melinda responded. "Aunt Paige asked the Elders about it and they said that the magic genes might just skip Parker and pass on to her kids like it did with Billie. They also said she might just develop them really late on"

Hunter nodded. "The rest of you all came into your powers as kids didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was the latest. I didn't get mine till I was almost 5" Melinda informed him as she noticed the man stare at her again.

She flicked her wrists and the whole cafe froze besides Melinda and Hunter. Melinda got up and walked over to the man. She gave a slight move of her wrist and the mans head unfroze.

"Who are you? Why are you watching me?" Melinda demanded.

"I'm your new whitelighter" The man revealed. "My name is Ethan, Kyle told your brothers about me"

Melinda unfroze Ethan's full body. "Prove you're a whitelighter"

Ethan nodded then he orbed out from in front of Melinda and reappeared behind her. "See?"

"Alright. Fine you're a whitelighter. Why are you specifically watching me?" Melinda questioned.

"Well if I'm honest you and Parker have the least powers making you two the most vulnerable. Peyton too seeing as she is the youngest. Peyton and Parker are safe with your Aunt and Uncle you are out in the open" Ethan explained.

"Why have you been assigned as their whitelighter?" Hunter enquired.

"Your brothers seriously didn't tell you anything" Ethan muttered. "There's a power struggle in the Underworld, the two most powerful demons are trying to become source. Your family has the strongest magic and the Elders believe the demons will come after you as proven when they attacked your cousins"

"What cousins?" Melinda asked.

Ethan put his face in his hand. "Kat and Tamora. They acted on Prue's premonition"

"I think I need to talk to my cousins but first tell me everything" Melinda said to Ethan who nodded in response.

* * *

Junior is helping Leo and Henry set up P3 for opening.

"Wyatt and Chris should be doing this" Leo said. "I told Piper they would get bored of it"

Henry chuckled. "I couldn't imagine Kat and Tam running a club. They'd drink all the stock and have nothing left to open with"

"Speaking of Kat and Tam, have you noticed how shifty they've been lately?" Junior questioned his father.

"Actually now that you mention it your mom and I were thinking the same" Henry told his son.

"They're 19 year old girls, of course they're gonna be shifty. Melinda is too" Leo reasoned.

"I don't know I just got a bad feeling about-"

Clark and another demon shimmer in.

"Dad, Leo get down" Junior yelled.

Clarke swung his arm towards the three men and sent them all crashing into the wall. Junior orbed out before he could hit the wall. Henry and Leo were both knocked unconscious.

Junior reappeared behind the demons. He clenched his fists and screwed up his eyes. The demon next to Clark was set on fire and turned to ashes.

Junior glared at Clark planning on doing the same to him when Clark shimmered out.

"Dad, Leo" Junior said before running to them he checked to make sure they were both breathing which they were then he yelled "Mom!"

Paige orbed in almost instantly and looked down at her husband and brother in law. She kneeled down next to them then placed a hand over each of them and began to heal them. "What happened?"

"Two demons attacked" Junior stated.

"In the club? Demons never attack here" Paige replied as she finished healing Leo and Henry who were both groaning.

"Junior, you alright?" Henry asked his son as he got up to his feet.

Junior nodded then he held a hand out to Leo and pulled his uncle to his feet

Leo glanced down to the mess left from the demon attack. "I think we'll wait until tomorrow to reopen"

"Did the demons get away?" Paige asked.

"I got one of them" Junior told his mother as he glanced at the pile of ashes on the floor. "The other got away"

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah" Junior replied.

"You take Uncle Leo and I'l take dad. We're going to the manor" Paige announced then she took her husbands hand and orbed out with him.

Junior placed an arm on Leo's shoulder and orbed out.

* * *

Billie was washing her face in her bathroom. She looked up at the mirror expecting to see her own reflection when instead she saw not just herself but Christy.

"Christy!" Billie exclaimed then she turned around to see if her sister was actually behind her.

"You never answered my question, Billie" Christy stated. "What if I could come back?"

"You can't it's not possible" Billie responded. "The dead are gone"

"There is a way for me to come back" Christy revealed. "A way for us to finally be together like you always wanted. I got manipulated by the Triad but I promise if you bring me back that'll never happen again"

"I can't, Christy. The sisters they have been nothing but good to me even after I tried to kill them bringing you back is like a punch in the face to them. I can't do that" Billie replied.

"But I'm your sister, Billie" Christy cried. "Me! Not them. I'm your blood. I want us to be together like sisters should be. What about Maya? I want to know my niece. You two are my only family"

Billie's eyes filled with tears. "How do i know this isn't just a trick?"

"Billie, you're my sister. I never wanted you to get hurt. I just got angry. I regret every second but you have to help me" Christy pleaded.

"Help you?" Billie repeated.

Christy nodded. "I'm in a cosmic void. The elders sent me here to ensure I could never come back but I'm not alone here. There's demons and they torture me. I'm neither alive nor dead. I can't be either and so they can put me through excruciating pain for eternity and I'l be forced to suffer it"

"Oh Christy" Billie whispered.

Tears began to stream down Christy's face. "I'm scared, Billie. Please help me"

"How?" Billie asked.

"Bring me back" Christy said.

"How do I do that?" Billie asked.

"You just-"

There's a knock on the bathroom door. "Mom, are you still in there? I gotta pee"

"Just a second, sweetie" Billie replied then she lowered her voice. "How, Christy?"

"You have to use your projection power to come into limbo and then you can take me with you when you go back" Christy informed her.

Maya used telekinesis to open the lock then she ran into the toilet. "Sorry but I can't hold any longer"

Christy dissapeared leaving only Billie who left the the toilet.

* * *

Xavier, Theo and Clark are stood together with an Oracle watching Billie leave the toilet.

"It worked sooner than I had expected" Xavier said with a grin on his face.

"With all due respect, Xavier, isn't it a little foolish to assume that Billie will kill the Charmed ones?" Theo questioned.

"No. Thanks to Clark and yourself, The Charmed ones and their children are both growing suspicious. Billie bringing Christy back will make the Charmed ones distrust her" Xavier replied.

"What if Christy wants to change?" Theo asked. "I mean her actions got her killed last time"

"She won't. Once Billie brings her back we will bring her here and tell her of our plans. She will go along with them" Xavier told Theo.


End file.
